Ate os anjos se apaixonam
by Pipe
Summary: UACrossover - Gundam Wing & Saint Seiya... Num colegio, um novo ano traz um novo amor... Yaoi, shounen ai, Fluffy, e muito nonsense!


ATÉ OS ANJOS SE APAIXONAM

Primeiro dia de aula, alunos novos chegando, turma velha se encontrando... O pessoal do terceiro colegial já pensando na formatura e no vestibular, os do primeiro já reclamando das novas matérias e se sentindo os donos do pedaço. Hormônios em alta, um mundo de descobertas à frente.

Ikki Amamiya parou com a moto em frente à escola. Aos 18 anos, era um líder nato, popular entre os "rebeldes", garotos e meninas que não gostavam de seguir a onda... Vestia jeans e tênis, jaqueta de couro, mochila com o mínimo de material possível. Na garupa da moto, seu irmão caçula, Shun, considerado um gato tão lindo como seu irmão, mas em outra vertente: um rosto angelical, um par de olhos verdes enormes e suaves, enfim, na melhor definição das fanzinhas:

-Um anjinho!

Ikki se despediu do irmão e caminhou pelo estacionamento, sem olhar para os lados. Sabia que as meninas estariam suspirando e apontando pra ele, os mauricinhos do esporte desprezando-o ostensivamente. Encontrou seu melhor amigo, um cara tão anti-social quanto ele: Heero Yui. Havia uma piada dentro da escola que dizia que eles se comunicavam por telepatia, de tanto que falavam... Mas eles se entendiam perfeitamente.

Apesar dos capitães dos times viverem às turras com eles, alguns dos esportistas conversavam com a dupla numa boa. Wufei e Shiryu, os campeões de artes marciais da escola, dois chineses que moravam na Chinatown local, eram amigos. Hyoga Yukida outro que não estava nem aí para os mauricinhos, se aproximou e cumprimentou-os.

-E aí?

-Na boa. Como foram suas férias?

-Ocupadas. Viajamos muito pra ver os parentes. Meu primo Quatre vai estudar aqui este ano... Meu tio Winner está pensando em se mudar pra cá e mandou o garoto primeiro pra ele já ir se ambientando e começar o ano direito.

-E cadê ele?

-Ta lá na sala do diretor, com minha mãe. Ele vai fazer o primeiro colegial, talvez caia na classe do seu irmão, Ikki.

-Hunf! Se ele não conseguir se enturmar sozinho, meu irmão vai cuidar disso. Shun nunca permitiu que nenhum novato se sentisse deslocado.

-O que sempre me faz pensar que esse negócio de genética é algo de pirar o cabeção. Como pode duas pessoas, com o mesmo pai e a mesma mãe, serem tão diferentes?

Heero sorriu. Seu irmão Trowa era igual a ele, na economia de palavras, mas era capitão do time de basquete, ajudava no clube de xadrez e fazia parte do grêmio estudantil. "Uma necessidade imbecil de se envolver com os outros babacas dessa escola idiota. Bem, que fizesse bom proveito. Eu que não caio nessa."

-Olá! – Shiryu e Wufei cumprimentaram os amigos com uma curta reverência. – Novidades?

-Aluno novo no primeiro colegial. Meu primo. Temos que tomar conta dele no começo.

-Tranqüilo. Os irmãos desses aqui – e Wufei apontou Ikki e Heero – fazem a parte social e a gente fica de olho nos engraçadinhos.

-Lá vem o gênio da escola... onde será que está o parzinho dele?

-O Cabelo? É verdade... os quatro-olhos nunca se largam...

-Hey, Seiya, cadê seu parceiro de cálculo?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos se virou e se aproximou, ajeitando os óculos:

-Ainda não vi. Os irmãos dele devem ter perdido a hora, como sempre acontece no primeiro dia.

Uma gargalhada correu a roda. Shiryu se recuperou primeiro:

-Isso porque eles são professores da escola... Imagine se não fossem...

De repente um carro entrou à toda no pátio da escola, batendo nas latas de lixo. Da porta de trás, saiu um garoto alto, magro, de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, enquanto dois rapazes de longos cabelos loiros abriam as portas da frente correndo pra dentro da escola. A cara do garoto era uma bronca só, desabafando quando se aproximou do grupo:

-Que merda! Isso é maneira de se começar o primeiro dia de aula?

-Quem foi desta vez?

-Zechs foi numa festa ontem à noite. Shaka e eu ficamos estudando uma fórmula de física até tarde. Minha mãe ficou furiosa porque perdemos hora.

-Fórmula de física?

-É! Putz, a gente só vai ver isso no segundo ano, mas é incrível... – ajeitou o cabelo e puxou o colega. – Vem cá, Seiya, que eu vou te mostrar...

-Ainda não to acreditando...

-Hn. – Heero sacudiu a cabeça. Ali, naquela escola, ninguém era normal.

Foi quando o sinal tocou para o início do ano escolar. Os alunos se dirigiram para suas respectivas classes. No primeiro colegial, a monitora do corredor abriu a porta para apresentar o aluno novo:

-Hey, animais! Façam silêncio, que o professor de matemática já vem...

-Ele acabou de chegar, sua vaca! Pra variar, o Sr. Zechs perdeu a hora no primeiro dia...

A classe riu, mas a monitora não deixou barato:

-Vou deixar essa passar, sr. Lopez, porque nem começamos direito ainda. Mas se eu ouvir mais de suas gracinhas pelo ano corrente, terei o maior prazer em leva-lo diante do diretor Saga para você contar piadas pra ele...

-Ah, fala aí, Verônica. Só porque você é monitora do corredor esse semestre, fica se achando. Vai deixar o menino novo entrar ou vai ficar grudada nele feito um carrapato?

A garota ficou roxa de vergonha e de raiva e empurrou Quatre pra dentro da sala, fechando a porta com força. Gargalhadas ecoaram na sala, enquanto Shun se levantava do lugar:

-Não ligue. Você vai acabar se acostumando com o jeito deles... Venha, se sente aqui. Espero que não se importe com um lugar na frente... Os lugares do fundo sempre são tomados primeiro...

-Claro, Amamiya. É o lugar dos bons! – gritou outro engraçadinho, da mesma turma do Lopez...

-Dos bons de encrenca, claro. – sussurrou Shun, sorrindo para Quatre. – Eu sou Shun Amamiya.

-Quatre Winner. Muito prazer em conhece-lo. – E estendendo a mão, sorriu, conectando os olhos azuis aos olhos verdes.

Shun sentiu uma corrente elétrica atingi-lo. Mas precisou cortar o contato, porque um tufão loiro entrou na sala, abraçado a um monte de livros e papéis que voavam.

-Por todos os demônios! Nada como começar uma rotina escolar do mesmo jeito de sempre. Sentados e quietos, porque o terror da matemática chegou! Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou Zechary M. Maxwell, seu professor de matemática até o terceiro colegial, se vocês e eu sobrevivermos até lá.

Risadas. E Zechs iniciou a aula. Shun teve pouco tempo pra ficar olhando para seu novo companheiro de sala até o intervalo. E no pátio, quando pensava em enturmar o novato, foi surpreendido pelo grupo do irmão, que veio buscar o garoto novo.

-Venha, Quat. E você também, Shun. Vamos ficar juntos hoje, pra observar a fauna. – convidou Hyoga.

-Fauna?

-Eles vão ficar classificando todo mundo que passa. – esclareceu Shun – em esquisitos, casos perdidos, gays, essas coisas...

-E a mulherada, claro. – riu Hyoga. – Tem as gostosas mas inatingíveis, as possíveis mas só se não tiver mais nada pra fazer, e aquelas que nem se pagarem.

Quatre ficou vermelho. Os rapazes riram.

-Outro Shun na vida. Vocês vão se dar muito bem. Lá vem o Sr. Certinho. Hey, Trowa!

-Olá. Esse é o garoto novo? Quase são seus interesses extra classe? Talvez a gente possa arrumar alguma coisa pra você fazer. – sorriu – a não ser que você seja do mesmo tipo do meu irmão, que acha a escola uma perda de tempo federal. E atividades extracurriculares um outro nome pra tortura infernal.

Ikki deu um soco no ombro do irmão referido, que riu e devolveu o golpe. Quatre ficou com as bochechas rosadas de novo e pediu ajuda ao Shun:

-Não sei. Você faz o que, Shun?

-Eu? Faço parte do coral da escola e pretendo me inscrever para o grupo de teatro este ano...

-Posso escolher com calma?

-Isso mesmo, primeiro dia hoje, ele nem se acostumou com o ambiente ainda, CDF. – Vaiaram Trowa, que somente sorriu.

-Tudo bem. Depois me procura, que eu te mostro nossas alternativas...

-Shun, que negócio é esse de entrar pro grupo de teatro?

-É, Ikki, eu to pensando... Conta pontos com a professora de português, sabia?

-Coisa de veado. – sentenciou o irmão, cuspindo de lado.

-Falou o entendido. – riu Shiryu. – Se conta pontos com a professora de português, você deveria considerar. A sua moral não anda muito boa com ela.

-Aliás, não anda boa com nenhum deles... – riu Trowa, olhando para o relógio. – Oops, tenho que ir. Me procura depois, ok?

E o dia continuou, como um primeiro dia de aula deveria ser. Cada participante estudando o outro, para armar suas jogadas.

N/A: Puxa, destravei... Gentem, isso É uma comédia, portanto, situações absurdas, como o Seiya ser gênio em cálculo, vão acontecer em todo o fic. E o romance vai correr solto nesses corredores. Tudo baseado numa afirmação de um gay no nosso fórum de CDZ que ele e o namorado ainda não tinham ido pra cama porque não estavam preparados. Só iriam quando a hora certa chegasse. Portanto, não esperem lemmmmmmmooooooonnnnn nesse fic porque eu não vou fazer, ok? Quero namoros olho no olho, mãozinha dada e muito suspiro... até as não-diabéticas entrarem em coma. Se preparem.


End file.
